Dreams
by MissPookieBear
Summary: Hermione finds herself dreaming of a certain aristocrat.  Will she find love or hate in return?
1. Chapter 1

She sat upright, startled awake from her dream. She knew it was nothing; she had them all the time, continuously taunting her. She shivered as she focused on the dream she's been having for the past 3 months.

_"Hermione…" he whispered "You're beautiful." He tells her as he kisses her neck and moves along her naked form. She closed her eyes in pure bliss as he takes her taunt nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking, eliciting a moan from her kiss-swollen lips._

She shook her head. She never realized that a man like him, someone who had hated her before he even knew her, could make her moan even in dream. She felt the memory of the dream trickle back and she found herself laying back to feel it claim her once more.

_"Oh gods… please… more…" Hermione quietly begged. She felt him shift his weight over top of her, nudging her legs open with his knees. She opened for him willingly, awaiting the pleasure she needed to feel. He smiled down at her, and taunted her entrance with his swollen member. She bucked her hips trying to reach him, but his arm was around her, holding her down._

_"Now, now, Pet. Just wait… you'll see." He murmured in her ear seductively. He kissed her neck, biting his way down to her sweet spot between her neck and collar bone. She moaned again, giving him the "go" sign. He thrust in her suddenly, filling her completely. She gasped and hissed his name in pure pleasure._

"Oh gods… what is my mind doing to me?" Hermione whispered to herself. She moved to the window in her Head Girl room, wrapping her arms around herself. She knew she had to focus today, there were only a few weeks left until her N.E.W.Ts. She dressed quickly and checked the clock. She had an hour before breakfast started. She had always been an early riser, and always decided the best thing to pass the time was to read and study. She got dressed and then took out her Potions text to re-read the chapter she had already read the previous night.

The hour passed quickly, and she grabbed her bulging school bag and headed for the common room, finding Harry and Ron there, yawning loudly.

"Morning, boys," Hermione smiled to them. "Have a good sleep last night?" She laughed as they yawned again and glared at her.

"Glad to see someone around here is awake" Harry barely got out, as a shuddering yawn passed through him again. They made their way down to the Great Hall and sat down at their Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron both reached for the coffee to wake them up as Hermione grabbed the pumpkin juice and piled her plate with fruit. Ron grabbed every kind of food that was in front of him and began stuffing his mouth with as much as it could fill. Harry filled his plate, but he actually had some manners when he ate. The boys discussed Quidditch and Hermione read her Transfigurations text book. Checking her watch, Hermione told them it was time for their first class of the morning; Potions. Ron stuffed his mouth one last time as Harry got up and Hermione led the reluctant boys down to the dungeons.

They arrived and took their seats only moments before their professor came in and slammed the door. Everyone immediately silenced in terror, a trait Severus Snape was glad he could inflict upon his students. He quickly set up their instructions, and the students got to work.

Hermione was of course, the first to finish and walked up to Professor Snape and handed in her sample. She was greeted with his usual sneer, turned on her heel and went to her seat quietly. The end of the class same quickly for her, as she read her Potions text some more and the rest of the class finished their potions.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, you are all to stay behind after class a few moments." Professor Snape glared at them as if daring them to deny him.

"Yes, Sir." Was their military reply. The bell sounded and the rest of the class was dismissed, the Golden Trio staying behind.

"Obviously, you want to know why you're being kept here," Professor Snape began, taking his time, again daring any of them to speak. They knew to keep silent so he continued. "We have a new Order member. He has been cleared of all charges and is currently being kept safe at Grimmauld Place. You will not," he started again, putting emphasis on the word 'not', "give him any grief. He has lost much. You will not like who it is, but I am not asking you to like him." The curiosity got hold of Ron too quickly for Hermione to stop his question.

"Who is it?" Ron asked and Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. Ron quickly corrected his mistake and added a quiet "sir". Snape seemed to catch each of their eyes and hold it for a long time before answering them.

"Lucius Malfoy." Professor Snape told them. At once Hermione felt sick to her stomach, Ron and Harry began their protests, yelling at Snape that Malfoy would never be on their side, that he would betray them. Hermione hardly heard the boys yelling their protests; she was too overwhelmed in her own thoughts.

"That is ENOUGH!" Professor Snape yelled at the boys. He looked at Hermione with a calculating eye, noticing how pale she was, and her surprised wide eyes.

"You will come to accept the situation. Dumbledore trusts him, so you should too. He has suffered much during the war, let him be" Professor Snape hissed at them, making his voice softer as he spoke, venom tracing his words. "Miss Granger, please stay behind for a moment. Boys, you are dismissed." Professor Snape waved his hand at the boys as the door flew open, and closed as the boys left.

"Miss Granger, you're too quiet for your own good, what is it that you wish to ask?" Professor Snape stood tall and looked his nose down at her. She suddenly felt very small against his gaze, and avoided his eyes, knowing if she kept her gaze from his eyes he could not use Legilimency.

"No questions sir, just concerns." Hermione told softly. She wouldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't. How could she tell her Professor that she had been dreaming about the man who hated her for all her years, even before he had known her?

"What concerns, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape spat at her, causing her to look up at him, and look quickly back down. She fumbled with her robe before answering her professor.

"Well, Sir… Mr. Malfoy has put himself and the Order in grave danger. Turning to the light was a good choice, but now we have many more risks to think about." She lied bravely.

"Indeed. You are dismissed." Professor Snape waved his hand once more, and Hermione left through the open door. She raced to her next class, afraid to be late. She arrived at Transfigurations just as the bell sounded. The rest of the day went by quickly, Hermione concentrating on her school work. At dinner she told Ron and Harry about what had transpired between herself and Snape.

"Why was Snape-" Ron was cut off by Hermione's glare. "Professor Snape so concerned. I wonder if he's up to something. It's not like the bat of the dungeons has a heart!" Ron finished as him and Harry burst into laughter. Hermione scowled at the boys, really, they had no respect what so ever! Hermione found herself lost in her own thoughts as she talked animatedly with the boys (honestly, they need another topic other then Quidditch). She didn't think Professor Snape would tell Mr. Malfoy about her concerns, she had a good enough excuse for them. Hermione shrugged it off and followed the boys to the common room.

After doing a few hours of homework, Hermione decided it was time to head for her room. Her body was aching for a nice hot bath, and a good night's rest. She bid the boys goodnight, and went to her Head Girl's room. She silently thanked having the room and the bathroom to herself as she drew the bath and got undressed. She climbed into the hot water and let her body relax.

She fell asleep quickly, and her dreams came just as swiftly.

_Hermione found herself walking down the familiar hallway in Grimmauld Place. She looked down at herself and was startled to realize all she wore was a flimsy white nightgown. She shrugged; no one was ever awake when she was. She turned the corner and saw a sliver of light coming out of the library. She walked silently and pushed the door open softly. She gasped when a voice all too familiar came to her ears._

_"Up a little late don't you think, Miss Granger?" Came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. She glared at him and he spoke again. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, his voice a little bit softer then it was before, but still cold and menacing._

_"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione quickly answered, trying to sound as brave as she could. Her voice came out barely above a whisper. She quickly went over to a bookshelf and could feel his eyes upon her, so she tried to distract him. "I have trouble sleeping sometimes, and a good book always helps me relax." She told him still softly. As she was reading the titles she heard movement, but didn't turn around._

_"Miss Granger, you're not properly dressed for a midnight saunter," Lucius Malfoy spoke barely above a whisper. Hermione felt his warm breath on her neck and she shivered as gooseflesh erupted. She knew then and there that things were going to get out of control, but she couldn't think of a way to get out of it. The know-it-all didn't have an answer._

_"No sir," was the only thing she could come up with as a reply. She felt his soft chuckle against his skin and heard him move behind her. She was aware of how close they were when he pushed her hair aside to teasingly press kisses against her neck._

_"I want you Hermione…"_

That was the last thing Hermione heard as she awoke with a start. She moved and realized she was now in her freezing cold bath. She quickly finished and climbed into her bed, exhausted from the day. She avoided sleep, afraid of dreams. Finally, Hermione fell asleep and slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed the next day. She never realized how much those dreams wore her out and was thankful to have a quiet night's rest. After checking her clock and swearing under her breath, Hermione rushed to get prepared for her day in order to be in time for breakfast. Hermione's day went by quickly; having Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione found solitude in her school work, another world to concentrate on. Her dreams didn't plague her as much as they had when they first began, but then again, she ignored them more then she did before too.

The next few days flew by in a blur, and Hermione realized with a start that it was the weekend already. Seeing as it was only Friday, she was all ready for the Hogsmeade trip the following day. Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself had planned on going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch together. Concentrating on getting her homework done for the weekend, Hermione set to work.

"God, why so much homework this weekend?" Ron mumbled beside Hermione on a matching chair in front of the fireplace. "Don't they know we have better things to do?"

"Ron, there isn't anything better than getting an education," Hermione huffed unsympathetically. Hermione glared at Ron as she caught him trying to peek at her nearly done essay. Ron quickly looked away and sighed over-dramatically as he realized she was done with the one he was working on. Hermione heard Harry chortle softly and smiled to herself. _Almost done, just a few more inches and I'm good to go!_ Hermione silently chanted to herself. After a few more minutes, Hermione was done her essay on Daisy Hookum and her book _My Life as a Muggle,__ for Muggle Studies._

Yawning of that compared to a lion, Hermione decided it was time to go to bed. She said goodnight to the boys, and promised to meet them at breakfast in the morning. Trudging up to her room, Hermione got ready for bed and climbed under her sheets. Excited about the Hogsmeade trip and knowing sleep would make time go faster, Hermione fell asleep quickly.

_"You want me too, don't you?" Lucius whispered in her ear. Hermione felt her mouth dry and knew she couldn't respond, so she nodded her head. Lucius lazily drew patterns down Hermione, starting at her shoulders. He brought his other hand up and began to massage her tight shoulder blade muscles. Hermione let out a tiny moan as his skillful hands massaged her aching tendons. _

_Lucius stepped toward Hermione, pressing the front of his body into the back of hers. Hermione gasped as she felt him against her body. She could feel something hot and hard against her lower back and tried to keep standing. Grasping onto the shelf in front of her for support, Hermione closed her eyes and let her senses kick into overdrive. She could smell Lucius' sweet cologne, feel his body and breath on hers, and hear his ragged breathing. She wanted to taste him._

_In an act of courage, Hermione spun quickly around and looked into those steel grey eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly at what she found there; lust, adoration, and… need. She smiled softly and put a shaking hand on his chest, amazed at the feel of the soft fabric she found there. Feeling the heat radiate off him, Hermione stepped closer to Lucius. He put one arm around her waist and brought his free hand to her neck. Pushing her neck a bit to one side, Lucius leaned down and trailed feather soft kisses along her neck._

_A whimper left her throat before she could stop it and Lucius pulled away softly, looking into her eyes for doubts or hesitations. Hermione smiled her best at him and he grinned rakishly back at her. Leaning down, Lucius kissed her cheek, then the other. He kissed her forehead, temples, and then her nose. Hermione's senses were running on overload and she nearly died when she felt Lucius' lips graze hers. Leaning into the kiss, Hermione thought her head was going to explode._

"Fuck!" Hermione screamed when she woke up. She could swear she still smelt him as her cheeks burned. "What is WRONG with me?" Hermione yelled once more, causing Crookshanks to hiss at her. She felt like crying, something that she hardly did. How could someone as logical as herself want someone as horrid and cruel as Lucius Malfoy? She felt dirty and rushed into her shower to scrub herself clean. After her scalding shower Hermione slowly got dressed, being careful with what to wear. No one ever knew that the know-it-all liked to look good. She chose a mid-thigh denim skirt and a dark green long sleeved shirt that seemed to accentuate her curvy body. Pulling her hair back quickly, she left for the Great Hall in search of the boys and Ginny.

After breakfast, the small group went on their way to the small village they know so well. After visiting all the shops including Zonko's and of course, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they trudged into the Three Broomsticks and were greeted warmly by Madam Rosmerta and they took a booth near a window. After ordering their lunch and their drinks, Harry surprised them all with some news.

"So, after much consideration and talking," Harry began, sounding a bit uneasy. "Ginny and I have decided we're going to have another go at this relationship thing, try again." Harry finally finished as Ginny turned beet red. Hermione squealed and jumped up to hug Ginny and Harry when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, stop that revolting squealing right now," came the voice of their surly potions master who was standing just beside their table. They all turned around to glare at the Professor when they saw he was not alone. With a look of aristocratic importance, Lucius Malfoy stood smirking down at them.

"Sorry, sir," Hermione growled. She felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment. Hermione heard a chair squeak behind her and saw that Ginny had risen from her seat to stand beside Hermione.

"Hello Professor, Mr. Malfoy. Is there something you gentlemen want?" Ginny asked curtly. Hermione silently thanked herself for having Ginny for a friend, as she got right to the point. Hermione took a step back as Lucius bent down to hiss at them.

"Trust me, Weasley… there is nothing I want from you. Same goes for our resident Mudblood." Lucius looked satisfied with their wide eyed expressions and their jaws open. Hermione was hurt by the comment, but regained enough composure to lean towards Lucius and hiss back.

"Shouldn't you be in hiding, Malfoy? Aren't you a bit of a wanted man by your old Master?" Hermione cut to the quick, and knew she had pushed it too far when she saw rage flare in Lucius' eyes. Lucius raised himself to beside Professor Snape once more and gave them the famous Malfoy sneer.

"That is none of you business, girl. You need to be taught your place." Hermione gasped at his words. Harry immediately got up and walked straight to Malfoy with Ron at his heels.

"You'll damn well treat Hermione with respect," Harry spat at Lucius. "You are staying at MY house, and you will obey by MY rules." Harry finished. Lucius sneered harder at them, and turned on his heel and left. Professor Snape turned to the group.

"You fools, 30 points from Gryffindor each. Learn how to respect your elders! You will each serve detention with me tomorrow night, 7 o'clock in my room." Professor Snape finished. Each of the students nodded and Professor Snape walked after Lucius. Turning around and looking at the boys, Hermione smiled briefly.

"Excuse us boys. Ginny, bathroom break, NOW." Hermione smiled sweetly at Ginny. Hermione grabbed a surprised Ginny and led her into the bathroom. Making sure it was empty, Hermione began to pace as Ginny stood against the wall, wondering what Hermione was doing.

"That pompous, arrogant, filthy excuse for a human being!" Hermione finally screamed, startling Ginny. She wasn't quite done there. "Thinks being pureblood makes him better then me… How dare he call me a Mudblood? He doesn't know me; he doesn't know anything about me!" Hermione screamed again, wiping the tears that coursed down her face. She screamed once more before going to the sink to wash her face.

"Don't let the crummy piece of expensive fabric get to you, 'Mione. He's nothing and he's jealous of you," at Hermione's snort, Ginny continued. "You're a Muggle born and you still had him on his ass, remember? You're more powerful then he could ever wish to be!" Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny's words. She cursed herself for letting that piece of nothing to get to her. She sighed and rested against the sink, staring off into space.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy? I mean, he's been horrible to us before, but this time you really let it get to you…" Ginny asked cautiously, not wanting to agitate Hermione further. Hermione gave Ginny a calculating look. Hermione knew she could trust Ginny with anything, but would Ginny think differently of her? Would Ginny be horrified and tell the boys? "Look, you know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone and you can trust me. Don't tell me because you feel like you have to though, okay?" Ginny alleged, as if reading her thoughts.

Hermione finally let out one more sigh, took a deep breath and started to talk. She told Ginny about her dreams and how she felt horrible about them. She told her about how she never knew she could feel something like that towards a man who had hated her before he even knew her. Exhausted, Hermione finished her tale and took a deep breath, waiting for a response from a very wide eyed Ginny.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny finally cried and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Grateful for the comfort, Hermione hugged Ginny back. Pulling away, Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes. "You can't control what you dream about, they just happen! I mean, do you fancy him or anything?"

"No…Yes… No! I don't know!" Hermione whispered to her friend. "How can I fancy someone who has made my life hell for the past 7 years? Who followed the orders of the man trying to kill Harry?" Hermione expressed, her thoughts a huge jumble in her head.

"Past the asshole persona, actually… Malfoy is fairly attractive. Not my type, but still attractive. And you know, Hermione… Malfoy turned. He gave up his life as a Death Eater to become a spy for us, for our side. He renounced the old ways. If Dumbledore trusts him, maybe we should too. He's lost a lot Hermione, first Narcissa is murdered, and then Draco disappears?" Hermione was astounded at Ginny's wisdom beyond her years when she finished her careful words. Hermione nodded and shivered at the thought of being close to Lucius this summer, in the same house. She felt a pang of guilt at realizing how hard Lucius must have it, doing things against his own will, having his wife murdered, and then his son disappearing. Deciding that the best thing to do right now is concentrate on school and N.E.W.T's, Hermione and Ginny left the bathroom to the boys to finish their lunch.

"How DARE she? That little chit has no idea what she's talking about!" Raged Lucius as Severus and himself sat in the Library at Grimmauld Place. "Maybe I was safer with the Dark Lord then in that girl's temper!" At those words, Severus cocked his eyebrow up and gave Lucius a look that said 'Oh really?' Lucius glared at Severus and that caused Severus to chuckle.

"You've spent the last 7 years of that girl's life making it a living hell. It could take more then one meeting after you had turned sides before they trust you. Give them time, they'll come around. Hell, look how long it took them to trust me?" Snape finished, scoffing. Lucius nodded his head slowly. Taking a sip from his brandy, Lucius stood and left the Library.

_What was that in that Granger girl's eyes as I called her a Mudblood?_Lucius thought to himself as he walked into his bed chamber._Hurt and pain, you dolt._Lucius started at his own thoughts._Where the hell did that come from?_

_"I am no dolt, I assure you." Lucius murmured to himself. __That's what you think,__ came his thoughts again. _"I am not arguing with you now." Lucius concluded, and had a satisfied sneer on his face when there was no answer.

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, Lucius is so much fun to play with! Thank you all so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I'm just playing with the story line for now, so if there is something you want to see, let me know! Thanks again, love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last few weeks of their seventh and final year in Hogwarts went by in a blur of studying and homework for Hermione. The day of their N.E.W.T.'s brought an irritable and worried Hermione.

"'Mione, you were ready for these exams since you did your O.W.L.'s. You're going to do great, you know you will" Ron reassured her, giving her a light squeeze on her arm. It was times like these Hermione was thankful to have friends like Harry and Ron; they knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Thanks Ron, I just feel like maybe I could have prepared better," Hermione worried. Biting her bottom lip nearly off, they walked into the great hall and sat for their final examinations. They were to be spread through two days, the first day being D.A.D.A, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Transfigurations. The day following was Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures, and Potions.

The first day seemed to linger and not want to leave as the golden trio sat with the rest of their classes and did their exams. Finally, after many gruelling hours, the first day was done and over with. The group left the Great Hall and went to the common room to take a break before more studying.

"That was brutal!" Ron practically yelled as the rest of the seventh years nodded, too tired to talk. After that comment, Hermione pulled out her other texts and notes and began studying. The boys and Hermione quizzed each other (which Hermione corrected them) and finally took a break for dinner. Back in the Great Hall, the whole school was a buzz after the exams.

"How do you guys feel you did on your tests?" Came the voice of Seamus Finnigan.

"Alright, the D.A.D.A was easy, transfigurations was okay, Divination was a breeze, I swear you could say anything for that and it would be correct." Harry said. Hermione was thankful she left her Divination class in third year; it was a waste of time. Ron tried to agree with his mouth full, but Hermione glared at him before he had a chance to speak. The Great Hall silenced and Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"Today seventh years, was your first day of exams. Tomorrow is the last. I trust you will all get a good sleep tonight and eat plenty to keep your brain nourished. Tomorrow night is the leaving feast and your last night at Hogwarts. Eat up everyone; there is another long day ahead of us tomorrow!" Dumbledore smiled warmly at the students, eyes twinkling. Hermione wondered how he got his eyes to twinkle so much, it was almost annoying how they twinkled all the time.

Hermione fought back tears as she realized her long seven year journey at Hogwarts was almost over. A place she had called her home was about to be pulled right from under her feet, and she wanted to kick and scream in protest. From the look in Harry's eyes, she knew he felt the same way. She sighed and ate as much as she could before they headed back up to the common room to study.

After hours of studying, Hermione and the boys finally went to bed, feeling ready for the following day. Hermione drank from a small vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. She got it from Madame Pomfrey when she told her she had been getting nightmares about the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s. She didn't like lying, but Hermione was ready to do about anything to get away from her dreams about Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione woke with a start, and checked her clock. She had two hours until breakfast and her exams. Rushing to get dressed and pull her hair back, Hermione raced to get ready for her last day of exams. Going down to the common room she gasped at what she saw; Ron and Harry already studying. Walked over to them with a smile on her face, they didn't even say 'hello' before pouncing on her with questions. They studied and quizzed each other for the remaining hours until it was breakfast. Sighing, they walked slowly to the Great Hall. They sat with Ginny and were all silent until the bell sounded that exams were about to begin. With the Great Hall ready, they took their seats on their last day of exams and began to write.

After nearly 8 hours with lunch, the seventh years left the Great Hall pale and wide eyed. They all wanted to know how they did immediately. Going up to the common room before dinner started, all of the Gryffindors sighed and talked with their friends from other years; giving them hints at what to study for.

After what seemed like forever, they all trudged back into the Great Hall and sat for their leaving feast. Hermione's eyes welled with tears at the thought of leaving this place on the train tomorrow. Dumbledore stood then, and turned to the students with a small smile on his face. The students hushed, and returned the smile. The Headmaster seemed to be talking to every person individually as he spoke.

"Students, welcome to the leaving feast, just a few moments of your time," Dumbledore began. "Another year has gone and passed. I have watched all of you grow some more, and mature to the adults some of you are today. Let me tell you I am proud to know every single one of you. Seventh years," Dumbledore addressed. "Your lives are about to take a turn of events. You are thrown into our world and will take many chances and risks. You will all be the best you can be, that I am sure of. Know this; Hogwarts will always, always be a home and refuge for you, if you seek it. You all have amazed me with your abilities and strengths. Prove to the world, that you have worked your way into it, like I know you are all capable." As Dumbledore finished his words, almost every seventh year girls, and some of the boys started to cry. Dumbledore smiled at them all as the feast appeared before them. Hermione whipped her eyes, and turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She smiled at them and saw that they all had tears brimming their eyes as well. After the dinner feast, they all left the Great Hall feeling full and happy. Not even getting close to the Gryffindor wing, they heard a sharp voice behind them.

"Miss Granger, may I have a moment?" They all turned to see the voice of Severus Snape behind them, standing straight and sneering down to them. Raising his eyebrow at Hermione, she nodded and turned to her friends, who continued on their way.

"Is there something I can do for you, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly, worried about what the answer may be. She trusted Professor Snape, but he still scared her immensely.

"Miss Granger, I have an offer to make you," Snape began, and scowled at Hermione when she widened her eyes. "I will discuss this more with you after, but I am confident of your N.E.W.T's. I would like to offer you an apprenticeship with me in the upcoming school year." Snape finished, sighing slightly, but remaining tall and demeaning. Hermione's mind raced as she comprehended what Snape had just told her.

"An apprenticeship with you?" Hermione nearly screamed. "I couldn't ask for anything better than that, sir! I am deeply honoured that you would offer me something as exquisite as this! Thank you so much!" Hermione nearly threw herself at the man in a hug, but decided against it. Hermione outstretched her hand, and Snape took it and shook it briefly.

"I will be in contact within a few days time Miss Granger, to discuss this further. I shall speak to you soon." Snape finished, and walked away when Hermione nodded her head. When she was sure Snape was out of ear shot, she let out a loud "Yes!" and ran to the common room to tell her friends the good news.

Harry took it well, just smiled and congratulated her. Ginny screamed and ran over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, exasperated and excited at the thought of seeing her for another year in school, even if it would be in Potions. Hermione turned to Ron and her lips thinned at his red face and explosive expression.

"HOW COULD YOU ACCEPT HIM? AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO US, TO MAKE OUR LIVES HELL?" Ron yelled at Hermione, and everyone in the room jumped at his voice.

"Ron, please try to understand…" Hermione whispered, a contract to his still raised voice.

"UNDERSTAND? UNDERSTAND HOW YOU GO AGAINST EVERYTHING WE'VE SAID? HOW YOU CAN IGNORE HOW HORRIBLY HE TREATED US? NO I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Ron screamed before storming off to his room. Harry pursed his lips and Ginny turned a deep crimson and turned to Hermione, who was holding back her anger and tears remarkably well.

"Hermione, he'll calm down and accept it eventually. You know how he feels about you; he's just jealous and worried for your sake." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and sighed. Hermione was upset about Ron's expression it meant a lot to her.

"I do know how he feels, but I want to do this. This is for me, now. This is what I've wanted to do with my life since I started here at Hogwarts. Be damned if I am going to let Ronald Weasley get me down on my night!" Hermione jumped up suddenly, then, and grabbed a butterbeer. The rest of the night went by in a blur of laughing, games, and butterbeer. Finally, at 2am after being yelled at from Professor McGonagall everyone went to bed.

Hermione got ready for bed, and smiled to herself. She had a great day, albeit a bit stressful. Happy and sated, Hermione fell asleep quickly. Dreams didn't bother her tonight one bit.

A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as you can all see, this story isn't HBP compliant. It just doesn't work in with the story line. I'll have the next chapter also posted tonight! Let me know what you think, the next chapter is a doozie!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was blinded, she couldn't see. Screaming in agony, she fell to her knees, the tears that were the cause of her blindness falling on the cold and unfeeling ground. Crumpling on the ground, Hermione's screams reached into the silent and dark grounds, seeming to cling to the still air.

Three figures stood at the Hogwarts School gates, looking sympathetically upon the broken young girl that lay sobbing at their feet. Remus Lupin bent down to the crushed Hermione and gently picked her up in his arms. Standing and walking towards the school, Remus carried a wailing Hermione to the school. Walking behind the two, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks followed silent, a sharp contrast to the cries of Hermione.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione awoke from her bed, sitting abruptly. Stumbling out of her bed with her wand drawn, she answered the door that someone was knocking loudly. Opening the door to her surprise was her good friend Remus Lupin, and Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. Seeing their still expressions, Hermione's head went into overdrive. Before she could ask questions, Remus began speaking to her._

_"Hermione, we have to go, now," he urged her. He walked past a still stunned Hermione and grabbed a cloak for her to wear. "There's been an attack at your home. Death Eaters," At Hermione's horrified expression Remus continued. "We don't know what's happened, or if they're even hurt. There is a good chance they could have gotten away. But we need to leave immediately. There will be Aurors there waiting for us." Remus grabbed Hermione's arm gently and began leading her out of the school. Hermione for once, was stunned into silence. All she could think about were her parents. Are they hurt? Did they make it out alright? Were her only thoughts._

_At the school gates, Remus turned to Hermione and stretched out his hand. She took it gratefully and they apparated. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at her home. It was still intact, and seemingly unharmed. This gave Hermione more peace then she was willing to admit. It was a good sign. Walking to the door, they were met with some Aurors. Some Hermione recognized, and some she did not. Walking into the house, Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Every single thing in the house was broken, like an obstacle in a Troll's way. Her stomach and her heart twisting into knots, she looked up to see a man coming towards her. Without any ounce of emotion, something that scared and calmed Hermione, he addressed her._

_"Miss Granger, did you know that this was going to happen. Did you have any idea?" The stern man asked her. Not trusting herself to speak, she shook her head a silent 'no'. "Fine, but you need to come with me now." He said to her. He led her up her familiar stair case onto the second floor. Things seemed to go by in slow motion as they walked past Hermione's room to the room that belonged to her parents. Stopping outside the door, the man stepped aside to let Hermione enter. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, Hermione slowly opened the door._

_Gazing around the room, Hermione was stunned. Eyes moving agonizingly slowly, she took in their broken room. Objects thrown and broken and destroyed is what met her eyes. Finally coming to rest on their bed, she saw figures, mere figures laying motionless. Running forward, Hermione felt herself break in two._

_"Mum, Daddy!" Hermione helplessly screamed at them. Reaching the bed, she saw their wide blank eyes staring back at her. Not knowing why, she reached forward to find a pulse. Cold, is what met her fingers, and nothing else. She frantically shook them, not believing it for a second._

_"Don't just stand there you fools! Revive them! PLEASE! Do SOMETHING! Please, do something. Oh god. Oh GOD. PLEASE! HELP THEM!" Hermione screamed at the people gathering in the room. Hermione kept screaming at them, yelling for them to help her parents. Her dead parents. Remus slowly walked up to a screaming Hermione and pulled her away from the bed. Struggling more then she had the strength for, Hermione fought to stay with her parents._

_"We need to go now, Hermione. Shhh, you can't be here right now." Remus whispered to her. Hermione whimpered next to him, and accepted his open arms. Gasping as the reality of the situation hit her, Hermione clung to Remus for dear life as they apparated. The next second, Hermione was standing at the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione looked up through shocked and empty eyes and realized that Hogwarts was her only home now._

_END FLASHBACK_

Kingsley and Tonks left Remus with a silent nod to go speak with Dumbledore as they arrived at the school. Not caring where she was going or why, Hermione wailed in Remus' arms, letting her heart rip in two. Clinging to him like he was her life line, Hermione let Remus carry her as she fell apart in his arms. After a few moments of walking, Hermione felt Remus' grip slowly loosen and she stood shakily, still sobbing her heart out. Hermione let Remus put a hand around her waist and led her into a classroom, one that was all too familiar to her. Entering the Potions classroom, they headed towards the door Hermione knew to be Professor Snape's quarters.

They came to the door and they heard voices. Having no energy left, Hermione let herself come to rest on the ground, leaning on the door frame as the sobs wracked her small frame. She felt Remus pick her up again, and he knocked sharply on the door. The voices stopped and the next second the door opened with a very agitated Severus Snape standing before them.

"Remus – What the hell? What happened?" Professor Snape started, and he immediately softened his voice when he saw that Remus was carrying a sobbing and wet Hermione Granger. Still sobbing into Remus' arms, Hermione hardly cared that herself and Remus were wet with her tears. Remus let Hermione stand by herself again and she swayed on the spot.

"What is going on in here?" Came another familiar voice. A voice Hermione did not want to hear right now. Lucius Malfoy stood and walked towards the crying girl, a worried Remus Lupin, and a confused Severus Snape. Before Remus could speak, Hermione lifted her head wearily and looked at Professor Snape. She then turned and started walking shakily to Lucius.

"I'll tell you exactly what is going on here," Hermione spoke for the first time, spitting her words out with venom at Lucius. "They're dead," she started again, her voice cracking and she was nearly screaming. "That's what's going on. They're fucking dead. They were killed by YOUR friends! You SON OF A BITCH MY PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Hermione screamed at Lucius, sobbing. Without knowing why or how she could with no strength, she slapped Lucius so hard his head cracked to the side.

Falling to her knees, Hermione pulled her hair at the roots and shrieked and bawled. Resting her head on the cold stone floor, Hermione cried harder then she had ever cried in her life. She didn't see Lucius' wide eyes and red, hand printed cheek. Nor did she see a very worried Remus Lupin turn silently to Snape and beg for help. Professor Snape walked over to the girl and knelt down beside her. Hermione lifted her head and looked into the eyes of her Professor, lost and confused.

"Hermione, you need to drink this," Snape told her and offered her a vial of sky blue liquid. Hoping it was a form of poison, Hermione took the vial and downed it. Feeling a warm calm fall over her, Hermione pulled herself on the floor. Still crying, but much calmer and quieter then before, she looked up at her Professor again.

"Calming drought," Hermione began. "Good choice." She spat out. Hermione didn't care if her words were mean and cruel, nothing she could say could amount to the pain she was feeling at the present time. Snape frowned at her and she did the only thing she could at the time; glare.

"I want," Hermione started once more. "No, I _need_ you to find out what happened to them, and by whom." Hermione addressed them all. Remus nodded and Severus and Lucius exchanged looks, and nodded to each other. Finally gathering herself together and standing up, Hermione glanced at her watch. It was very early, the train would be leaving in a few hours. Hermione started to cry at that thought. She knew she had to spend most of her time at Grimmauld Place, but now she didn't even have a home to go to. Between sobs, she tried to tell the men standing in the room her thoughts.

"I have no home to go to now. I have no where. Oh gods. Oh gods and Merlin I'm an orphan." Hermione let herself fall forward again, but didn't meet the floor this time. Professor Snape had caught her, and she gripped the front of his robes for support. Awkwardly, Snape patted the girl and tried to soothe her.

"You know what Dumbledore said at the feast last night. You're always welcome here. Hogwarts will always be your home. Besides, I was going to request you stay in the castle anyways for your apprenticeship." Snape told her while smoothing her bushy hair. Nodding, and wiping her eyes again, Hermione pulled away from her Professor. Looking up at Snape, she tried to smile to him.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered, and turned to leave when Snape gave her something that looked like a smile and a nod. "I need to go to my room to pack. We'll be leaving in a few hours. I'd like to go alone." Snape, Remus, and Lucius all seemed to wake up at her last words. All of them said "no" at the same time. Lucius was the first to explain.

"As much as that would be nice, Miss Granger, it is not safe for you to be out by yourself right now. Seeing as I am leaving and Professor Snape and Lupin have much to discuss, I shall walk you to your rooms." Lucius said, reluctantly. Scowling at the men in the room, Hermione walked out of the room and began her trek to her rooms with Lucius following behind her. As they arrived at her room, Hermione turned and Lucius almost sighed at her expression. It was pained and piercing.

"I am sorry I slapped you. As you could tell, I'm not in my right… mind set. But I am sorry." Hermione said to Lucius. Lucius just looked at her down his nose and nodded at her.

"Yes, well. Severus asked me to give this to you, it will help you sleep. It's a calming draught and dreamless sleep. Now, I must be going. Enjoy the train ride, Hermione." Lucius finished; his tone much softer then his emotionless face. Hermione nodded her thanks, and went into her room, not even noticing that he had called her by her first name.

Walking into her room and glancing around, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. Eyes blurring with tears, she sat at the edge of her bed. _I want my mum._ Was all she thought. As silently as she could, Hermione cried for the parents she would never have back. Barely hearing the sound, Hermione stood to answer the knocking at her door. Opening the door slowly and cautiously, Hermione's jaw dropped when she realized Lucius had never left the door.

Walking slowly into the room, Lucius gave Hermione a calculating look. Hermione felt uneasy at his gaze, and walked back to her bed.

"I thought you were leaving, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Hermione whispered to him. Lucius raised his eyebrow once more to her and gave her a stern look.

"For some unknown reason, I just couldn't walk away when you're obviously grieving so much." Lucius sneered. Hermione shook her head. _He doesn't care about me, he just wants to mock me._ Hermione glared at the tall man standing in front of her.

"If you've come to mock me, just leave. I really don't care what you have to say _Malfoy_." Hermione emphasized the last word, hoping he would get the point and leave.

"I wish I could." Lucius hissed to her. Hermione glared up at him again. After a period of time of glaring at each other, Lucius sat beside Hermione on the bed. Hermione stiffened, and wiped her eyes. Lucius turned to look at her and caught her staring off into space, totally zoned out.

"You know," Lucius began quietly, trying for peace between them. "I lost my parents when I was young too. They were killed by muggles, actually. Shot to death with guns." Lucius told her, emotionless. Hermione gazed up at Lucius and noted his cold expression and his cold mask on. It gave Hermione the knowledge as to why Lucius hated muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. She sighed and turned to face him, not really knowing what to say.

"I guess we're both orphans then." She said, her voice slightly cracking, and flinched at his cold look towards her. Lucius faced the girl and stood up, moving towards the door.

"I know how hard this is going to be for you, but you are not alone. You have people who are willing to help you. There is nothing like a mother's and father's love, and remember it always. Grieve, and then let go. There was nothing you could do." Lucius told her quietly. At this, Hermione jumped up, tears falling down her face as she walked up to Lucius.

"If I wasn't a witch then they wouldn't have been killed. If I wasn't born, they wouldn't have been killed. If I wasn't friends with Harry, they wouldn't have been killed. It's MY fault they're dead…" She howled out to him, shaking. Lucius stepped towards her and put his arm on her shoulder, holding to her firmly and looking into her eyes.

"I know you feel guilty and feel like this is your fault, but it's not. I won't be able to convince you of this, but know that it is not your fault. Things won't ever be the same, but things _will_ be okay again. I hope you know that." Lucius said finally. Turning to the door, Lucius softened his expression, trying to get his words to sink into the crying girl in front of him.

"Thank you, Lucius" Hermione whispered. Lucius nodded to the girl and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Sinking back into the bed, Hermione closed her eyes and fell into the softness of her bed. Sighing deeply and wishing for her to wake up and have it all be a bad dream, Hermione cried for her mum and dad until she could cry no more.

A/N: I read all of your reviews and they make me utterly happy! I both hated and loved writing this chapter. I know I didn't incorporate Lucius into the last chapter at all, so I made him the evil-yet-good Hero in this one. Poor Hermione, I feel so bad for the poor girl! So glad Lucius could comfort her, at least somewhat. Sorry for such a delay in updated too, life sure gets in the way sometimes. Please let me know what you think, and what you think should happen next in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the train the next day Harry, Ron, and Ginny tried to console Hermione. She sat quietly and didn't say much. She struggled to try to smile when they asked if she was okay. Her head was swimming with what had happened the last 24 hours. Her parents were dead ... and Lucius Malfoy had comforted her. She barely looked up when Ginny and Ron left the compartment they were in.

"Hermione, I need you to listen to me," Harry began, grabbing her attention. "I know this is going to be one of the hardest things you'll ever go through. But listen to me when I tell you that I understand. I understand what it's like not only to lose one, but both parents. I'll help you through this, you won't be alone." Harry finished. Holding onto her hand, Hermione thought about what he said. Eyes welling up with tears, she looked him in the eyes and saw the sincerity there.

"Thank you, Harry," was all she could get out before she started to cry again. Harry held onto her while the sobs ran through her body, seeming to come from every pore. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione gave Harry one last squeeze and let herself fall back against the window.

"I am so tired of crying. I just want to feel nothing, be numb. I want to move on with my life, and forget it ever happened. I just want to lose myself in my upcoming work, and not think about them anymore. But they're – they were – my parents! The only people who would unconditionally love me. Now they're gone. Oh, I want my mum." Hermione finished, bringing her knees up to her chest and giving herself a hug. She sighed and took deep calming breaths. _I know this hurts, I know it does. But I have to move on with my life. They wouldn't want me to forget how to live… as good as that sounds._ She thought to herself, willing her thoughts away.

"We brought back chocolate!" Ginny told them as herself and Ron came bounding back into the compartment. Ginny shoved a healthy chunk of the chocolate into Hermione's hand, and Hermione took it gratefully. Taking a large bite, she felt better already. The rest of the trip went by quickly, as they talked about Ginny's last year, and what the boys were going to do for the rest of their lives. The train pulled to a halt in London, and they all left the train.

Walking onto Platform 9 ¾, Hermione was shocked as she still expected her parents to be there to take her home. Harry, sensing her reaction, grabbed her hand and led her towards a small group of people waiting for them. As they came up closer, Hermione saw that Professor Snape, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and the Weasley family were all waiting for them. They all smiled at the group, and smiled sympathetically at Hermione. Hermione flinched as Remus came up to her, and led her to the side, away from the group.

"Are you holding up okay, Hermione? I'm so sorry," he asked, worry clearly written in his words and in his facial expression. Hermione managed to pull a smile to her face. This wasn't just the man who brought her the death of her parents; he was a friend to her. They had many good memories and good long talks during the summer and their 3rd year.

"Lots of crying, but I seem to be okay. I have quite the support group." Hermione finally managed to say to him, turning her head towards her friends. He seemed to relax a little bit, and was happy to see she didn't start crying right away.

"I wanted to ask you, was everything alright with Lucius last night?" Remus asked, worry back in his voice. Hermione opened her eyes a little bit, and remembered the night before. She smiled softly again, and grabbed Remus' hand.

"Honestly, it was fine. If anything, he gave me words of wisdom and comfort," She informed him. Remus looked shocked, and Hermione had to laugh at him. "I know, I was just as surprised. I guess he really is willing to make it up to our side. I guess we need to give him a chance to prove himself trustworthy." Hermione finished. Remus nodded at her and looked her in the eyes. Hermione almost gasped at the pain she saw in Remus' eyes. Quickly, she pulled Remus into a hug, knowing how he must feel about having to deliver such horrible news.

"Remus, I am thankful you brought me to them. I am thankful it was you. I forgive you." Hermione whispered against him. Hermione felt his grip on her tighten, and then he let go of her. She looked into his eyes again, and smiled at him. He sighed heavily and nodded to her, ushering her back to the group. Molly greeted Hermione with the usual, a bone-crushing-into-the-bosom hug. Arthur smiled at Hermione and said hello, and then they were off.

After finding a place where it was safe, they all apparated to the steps of Grimmauld place. When she walked inside _(you already used 'after' in the previous sentence, lol. Not a good idea to use it twice in a row!)_ , Hermione felt her heart lift a little bit. Even if the house was no longed occupied by him, Sirius' presence was still there. Hermione saw Harry relax greatly, and knew that Harry only found peace once he was inside that house.

Entering the kitchen, lunch was eaten with much talk and laughter. Hermione remained silent for most of the lunch, still occupied with thoughts of her deceased parents. Molly asked the kids how their N.E.W.T.'s went, and Hermione had completely forgotten until then. Worrying, she bit her bottom lip and let the boys answer for her. It was going to be a long two days until her N.E.W.T's came back.

After lunch, Professor Snape, who had remained quiet until then, asked the kids to leave, all except Hermione. While Hermione sat and let her stomach drop, the boys and Ginny argued until Professor Snape had threatened to hex them all into next week unless they left. Hermione sat still and quiet, but lifted her head when she heard the door open. Expecting Ron or Harry, Hermione went wide eyed when in walked Lucius Malfoy. Mad Eye Moody turned to Hermione then, and coughed to get her attention. Turning to Moody, Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. It could only mean one thing…

"We have news of you parent's murders." Moody said bluntly. Hermione let herself sink into her chair, wanting the news; but at the same time not wanting it. She didn't want to know if her parents suffered, she could not handle that. Molly rose from her seat and rushed to Hermione's side, putting her arm protectively around the girl's shoulder.

"Alastor, would you please be a little bit gentler?" Molly more then told him, then asked. The look she was throwing Mad Eye would have had any child running from him, but he remained still, looking at Hermione.

"What did you find out?" Hermione asked. Right now, she didn't care about how she was being told. She was getting impatient and just needed to be told who did it.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape addressed her. Hermione turned her head to look at him expectantly. "We found the person's responsible for this… task." Snape finished slowly. Hermione felt the skin on her neck rise. Her anger started to build, thinking of all the things she would do to the people. She wanted to make them cry, scream, beg for mercy.

"Who?" She asked urgently. Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at her, and gave her a stern look.

"If you'd let me finish…" He drawled on. Hermione wanted to smack him. This was huge news for her, and she wanted it now! "It was Dolohov and Lestrange." He finally finished. Hermione almost threw up right then and there. She knew that Dolohov had a thing for women, and if it was Bellatrix.. oh gods.

"Please… not Bellatrix…" Hermione whispered to him, tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh gods, please not her. Merlin… anyone but her…_ Was all Hermione could think. Professor Snape nodded slowly at her, and Hermione couldn't stay in that room. Rising, Hermione knew she had to explain. "If there is nothing else," she told more then asked. Everyone in the room remained silent. "Then if you'll excuse me, I need to go for a walk." Hermione finished. She turned from the room, and left slowly, keeping her composure. Reaching the end of the hallway, she reached the door and violently pulled it open. Closing it behind her, Hermione rested on the door. Looking into the grey sky, she was comforted this place was as miserable as she was. Breathing the deep fresh air, it gave Hermione the strength she needed. Hermione took off from the house at a run.

Taking turn after turn, Hermione ran. Running until her lungs and legs screamed at her, Hermione kept running. Finally Hermione came to a full stop. Almost doubling over, Hermione went into the closest place she could think of, a small pub. Going up to the bar, she took a seat and breathed in the ugly, musky air. She turned in her seat and looked to see who was here. There were older men in there, and a fat old Bartender. All eyes were on her when the Bartender came up to her.

"What'll it be?" He gruffly asked her. She didn't even bother to think about being sober right now.

"Something strong," Hermione replied. The bartender got her a small glass, and filled it with a clear yellow liquid. Smelling it, Hermione wrinkled up her nose. It smelt awful. Knowing it would do the trick, Hermione took the glass and downed the bitter liquid in a single gulp. Setting her glass down, and some money, the Bartender got the hint and refilled her glass. Taking the liquid again, Hermione gulped it down greedily.

Hermione felt something shift beside her, and turned to see what it was. Feeling the alcohol already, she saw the figure of a man, slightly swaying had moved beside her. Not being sure, she figured he was in his mid 40's, was taller, and had quite the built. Realizing what was about to happen, Hermione quickly stood and made for the door, the room spinning slightly.

Feeling herself being yanked back, Hermione fell flat on her bottom, the room spinning around her.

"Not so fast, Missy," The older man grunted to her. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. He smelt awful and all she wanted to do was get away from him. "You look mighty upset, and I'm here to make the pain go away." He finished, and grinned at her. The grin was evil, and full of bad intentions. Knowing she had to get away, Hermione stood, and stood as straight as she could.

"Let me go. You will do no such thing." She snarled to the man. She made for the door again, and felt the strong arms on her once more. Thrashing wildly, Hermione tried to get out of his grip. He had her pinned with his arms around her arms and waist. Hermione, becoming to get frantic, did the only thing she could think of: scream. She let loose a scream that could curdle blood. She felt the man drop one of his arms, and was hoping for a release. The next thing she knew she was on the floor against the bar, her head pounding. The man had slapped her so hard she felt totally broken. All the bones in her face must be broken; they sure felt like it.

Hermione tried to pull herself up off the floor, holding onto the bar for leverage. Feeling herself being pulled up roughly, the man pushed Hermione's back into the bar, and pinned her arms to her sides.

"You stupid bitch" he spat at her. "Stop struggling or this will hurt worse then it was intended to. Keep quiet, or else." He hissed in her ear. He leaned down and licked her cheek. Hermione wanted to die. She tried to struggle but it was useless, the more she struggled, the angrier he got with her, and the more he would hurt her.

The door to the pub banged open, and everyone turned their eyes to the door. Hermione almost jumped in joy, until she saw the very tall, very angry form of Lucius Malfoy. He advanced towards them, with a look of sheer death on his face. Wanting to get away from the man, she looked towards him with pleading eyes. Seeing her face, Lucius turned on the giant man in front of him.

"Get your hands off her. Right. Now." He said to the man, his voice perfectly calm, but making his point. The man, a good 5 inches taller, and about 80 lbs heavier, just laughed at him. Lucius widened his eyes, and raised his eyebrows at the man. The man grabbed Hermione roughly, and pulled her against him. Hermione struggled, but that only pulled them closer together, and Hermione felt sick to her stomach being this close to him.

"This woman," Lucius hissed to him. "Belongs. To. Me." He finally said. The man laughed at Lucius again. Lucius looked like he had just been challenged, and was ready for it. The man looked at Hermione, and leaned towards her face. Yelping, and trying to get away from the seemingly unavoidable kiss, she yelled out to Lucius.

"Do SOMETHING! Please!!!!" She screamed at him. Turned to look at him, she saw him reach into his pocket. Not wanting the man to get hexed and their world opened up to the Muggles in the bar, Hermione was shocked when he raised his Snake headed cane. Whirling, Lucius hit the man hard on his head, knocking him unconscious. The man fell to the ground, and Hermione screamed again as she went down with him. Crawling off the man quickly, she ran over to Lucius and wrapped her arms around him, not realizing what she was doing.

"Get off of me," he hissed, and Hermione shot off of him. "You smell like alcohol. You were drinking, weren't you?" he snarled at her. Hermione widened her eyes, and looked up at him. Making eye contact, Hermione felt her insides writhe under his piercing gaze.

"I had no intentions of it, but considering all that has happened, I needed a quick release." Hermione whispered to him, getting angry. "My parents are dead!" she nearly screamed at him, wanting him to understand all the hurt she was going through.

"I am well aware of that, Miss Granger. But you're supposed to be intelligent." He said to her, softly. Hermione felt like she had been slapped again, and gasped at him. _He has no right to say that to me… no right!_ She told herself. Needing to get away, she left the pub as quickly as she could, feeling more sober then before.

Leaving the pub, Hermione turned and started to walk down the street. Hearing a voice behind her, Hermione ignored it for as long as she could. Feeling a hand roughly on her arm, Hermione was spun around to face Lucius Malfoy, paler then usual with rage. Hermione flinched under his rough hands on her arm. Lucius widened his eyes, and immediately dropped his hand. Reaching out, Lucius went for Hermione's arm once more. Backing up from him, Hermione stared at Lucius like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't be stupid, girl. I am not going to hurt you." Lucius told Hermione, his voice a bit softer, his expression changing. He stepped towards Hermione again, and she didn't back away. Hermione let him roll up the sleeves on her jumper, and inspect her arm. She sighed when he stepped away from her. She looked up into his cold, steel grey eyes, and found him looking at her hardly.

"You're bruised," he told her. Hermione almost laughed at him.

"Way to go," she snarled. Lucius looked at her sternly and started to walk.

"Maybe I should have just let him rape you …" Lucius muttered. Hermione felt sick again. She hated feeling this way. She owed Lucius, yet she hated him so much. All he ever did was be horribly cruel to her. Then today he saves her, and yesterday he comforted her? How could he be so mean after all this?

"I didn't want to get raped!" Hermione yelled after him. Lucius just kept walking, and Hermione ran to catch up with him. She reached her hand out, and grabbed his silky robes. He spun around to see her, catching her gaze once more. She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him.

"Do you think I want to feel this way?" Hermione whispered, feeling frantic. She needed to talk to someone right now, and he was the only person. "My parents were only killed yesterday, now today I almost get raped. Excuse me if I feel a little fucked in the head right now," she whispered again, dropping her head. She could feel Lucius' eyes boring into hers. "Thank you for saving me, yet again. I'm just so lost… I want my parents back. Their love, their comfort… I've never felt so alone before." Hermione confided in him.

"You're not alone, Hermione." Lucius said to her, emotionless. Hermione looked into his eyes, and despite his face, his eyes were swimming with emotion. Hermione found herself wanted to be in his arms again. Blinking, Hermione realized that he had just called her by his first name. Hermione smiled softly, she liked the sound. Lucius tilted his head at her, obviously confused by this change of mood.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"You called me 'Hermione'". She told him. Lucius sneered down at her, and she took a step back. He leaned forward and pierced her eyes with his.

"I won't let it happen again, Mudblood." He sneered at her. Hermione gasped at the name, and felt the tears in her eyes build up again. She turned her head away, and began walking to the house. Breaking into a run, she bolted to the house and ran past everyone who was standing there, looking at her questioningly. She ran to the bathroom and locked, warded, and silenced the room. Screaming again, Hermione found her voice cracking as she sat down on the cold floor.

The evens of the day she just had sinking in, Hermione cried softly until she fell asleep on the stone floor in the bathroom.

A/N: God I am SUCH a bastard. Okay, the last two chapters have been drama PACKED. I'm not sure about this story. I'm not sure where it's going to go yet (I have an idea..) but right now I don't like Hermione. As my beta said, she is being HermionEMO. Lawl. PLEASE, if you have any ideas.. please tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione got up, and shook herself off. She was stiff from her awkward position on the floor. Stretching, Hermione did small circles around the room. _I need to stop crying. This isn't like me. I have to stop this._ Hermione kept telling herself. _But nothing like this has ever happened to me, either_. Hermione felt like pulling out her hair. It was so frustrating feeling nothing but sadness and grief. Thinking about the upcoming days, Hermione felt her heart get a little heavy at her next thought: her parent's funeral. It was coming up in 3 days, and she needed to get everything together. Remus had been helping her when she wasn't studying her Potions texts. Determined to remain calm and collected, Hermione strutted out of the bathroom feeling more confident. _At least now I know I can handle anything the world throws at me_. Hermione told herself.

Walking into the kitchen, she found almost everyone sitting around the table; Tonks and Mad Eye were not present. Hermione was happy to see that Dumbledore was present, however. All conversation seemed to stop when Hermione entered. Harry and Ron shot off their chairs and ran towards her, wrapping their arms around her.

"Oh 'Mione, we were so worried!" Ron almost yelled into her ear. Hermione smiled and pulled away from the boys.

"Yeah, we set everyone out looking for you. I'm so sorry, 'Mione!" Harry told her sympathetically. A squeeze to her arm, and Hermione knew Harry was being sincere. She turned to them and smiled again.

"I guess I'm just so mixed up over… everything that's happened. I'm okay now. Well, I mean… I know I'll never really be okay," Hermione lowered her voice at this, and looked at her feet. "They're gone and they're not coming back. It's going to take a long time to accept it, but I have no other choice." Hermione finished. She looked up, and saw that Molly was tearing up, and Ginny had come to stand beside her. She smiled at them again, and sat down at the table, the boys and Ginny following her.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore addressed her. Hermione turned and smiled softly at the elder man before her. During her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had come to respect him greatly. "The maturity you are showing beyond your years will help you in your struggle. Know that you have many people here for you." Dumbledore finished. Hermione beamed at him.

"Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me. I have a big support group, and I know that they're here for me." Hermione told him. Hermione turned to everyone at the table, there was a big group. All the Weasley's; save for Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Then there was Professor Snape, Lucius, Remus, Ginny, and the boys.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about your… mishap earlier today, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said slowly. Hermione steeled herself. Glancing at Lucius, she saw he was watching her. Not showing at emotion at all, Hermione locked eyes with him for a second. Then she looked back at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue. "We heard about your incident in the local pub here. We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Hermione stared at the man for a moment, and then turned to look at Lucius. He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking at Dumbledore. _That asshole is ignoring me! Well, well…_ Hermione thought to herself. Turning back to Dumbledore, Hermione smiled as best as she could.

"Professor, I assure you. I am fine; thanks to Mr. Malfoy, here." Hermione finished, turning to Lucius again. Hermione saw him stiffen, and nod very slightly, still not looking at Hermione. Hermione turned to Molly, who was watching her very intently, a curious look on her face.

"We heard what happened, Hermione." Molly told her, sounding very uncertain of herself. Hermione cringed. She regretted her actions; she was ashamed of what she had done.

"I am not proud of what has happened, Molly," Hermione told her softly. "I made a mistake, but trust me, I have learned from it." Hermione told the group. Dumbledore smiled at her, and turned to the rest of the group.

"I think it's time for some supper. If I am correct, no one has eaten anything in a few hours, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Almost everyone nodded, and Ron looked like he might drool at the sound of food. Hermione playfully swatted his arm and Ron grinned at her, crossing his eyes and pretending to drool. Hermione laughed full out then, and she never realized how good laughing made her feel.

"I think Albus, I am going to take my leave. I have some errands that need running." Lucius told the elder Headmaster. Albus nodded and with a small 'of course', Lucius left the table. Hermione tried to ignore the fact that Lucius still wouldn't look at her. She shrugged her shoulders, telling herself it was nothing. She at least hadn't been dreaming about him, that's for sure.

They all ate, laughed, and generally enjoyed speaking with each other. Harry mentioned something quietly to Albus. Hermione snapped to attention. What was he talking about? Hermione bit her lip in worry and remember the talk Albus had given them at the beginning of the year.

_"Please, sit down." Professor Dumbledore told the Golden Trio as they walked into the Headmasters Office. Dumbledore sat on his side of the desk, and pointed to the three chairs standing in front of the desk. They each took their seats and sat to full attention. Professor Dumbledore looked very serious, the twinkle in his eye was hard to find today. "This is your last year at school," he started again, eyeing the group carefully. "We know you want to help the Order, but we have decided you must not do anything this year." Dumbledore finished. Hermione felt her face drop, and Harry shot off his chair._

_"How can we just do nothing? How do you expect us to do that?" Harry all but yelled at their Headmaster. Dumbledore rose from his seat slowly and walked to the other side of the desk. Leaning against the desk for support, Dumbledore sighed softly. Hermione stole a glance at Ron; he looked worried and angry. Hermione put her head down, concentrating on her hands and biting her lip._

_"Harry, please calm down for a minute," Dumbledore's statement wasn't one to argue with, and Harry sat down. "The only thing we can ask you three to do this year is learn. What are we going to do about defeating Voldemort if you three don't know what to expect? You need to learn how to defend yourselves better. We have enhanced the curriculum this year, giving the students a fighting chance." Dumbledore finished strongly. Hermione knew he was right. They needed to know everything they could, and thinking of ways to defeat Voldemort were coming short these days._

_"Fine. But I want to be updated." Harry huffily agreed. Dumbledore nodded his head, and the three stood to leave the room._

Hermione felt horrible. She had pushed defeating Voldemort from her mind for a long time, purposefully forgotten it. They were done the school year now, and she knew they had to face up to the defeat. Hermione felt like whimpering, she was terrified. Knowing she was supposed to be a brave Gryffindor, Hermione kept herself quiet.

"Miss Granger," a deep voice drawled behind Hermione. Hermione knew who it was before she turned around; Professor Snape. Hermione turned around slowly, and carefully met his dark eyes. Professor Snape was standing behind her, with his hands behind his back. _He never gets out of teaching mode, does he?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Will you follow me to the library, please?" Snape asked. Hermione knew better than to say 'no'. That and she wanted to hear what he said. Hermione nodded and rose from her seat. Stealing a glance at Harry, she saw him watching the pair leave with caution in his eyes. Hermione smiled softly at her best friend, and followed Professor Snape to the library.

Following him into the room, Hermione strode past him as he closed the door. Hermione turned and waited for him. Professor Snape went and sat in one of the many chairs in the room. Hermione went over and sat on the chair across from him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione kept silent, but was getting impatient for her Professor-soon-to-be-mentor to begin speaking.

"What I'm about to tell you," Snape told her slowly, emphasizing each word. "Does not leave this room. No one will know of it except for yourself and I, agreed?" Snape asked her. Hermione nodded her head vigorously; excitement building at what he may have to say to her. Snape sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but you got perfect O's on your N.E.W.T's." Professor Snape finished, watching Hermione carefully. Hermione sat very still, and stared at nothing. "Miss Granger!" Snape yelled out to her. Hermione snapped to attention, gazing at her Professor questioningly. "Breathe!" Snape quickly hissed to her. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Everything fell in the place suddenly. She did okay, she passed.

Jumping up so quick that Professor Snape stood with alarm, Hermione practically ran over to him.

"Oh! Oh, Sir! Oh, oh, oh!" Hermione kept squeaking. Snape looked horrified towards Hermione. Hermione started to laugh, and soon she was shaking with her chuckles. "I'm…sorry…Sir…" Hermione managed to blurt out between laughs. Snape's eyes narrowed in a glare, and he looked at Hermione like she was an annoying pixie. Hermione saw Snape's look, and stifled her laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just such a relief to know that I passed, and that I did well!" Hermione apologized to her stern Professor. Snape's eyes widened a little bit at her words, but then narrowed down again. Hermione almost took a step back.

"You doubted yourself?" Snape asked, totally astonished. Hermione felt like laughing at him again, but refrained; death was not on her wish list.

"Of course. That's the only reason why I was my know-it-all self. I always felt like I was going to fail, so I pushed myself to the point of perfection." Hermione admitted. Hermione almost slapped herself. She should have just answered 'Yes'. It would have been enough. The look on Snape's face was like stone.

"Right," was all he muttered. Hermione walked slowly back to her seat, and took it carefully. She had a feeling the Professor Snape had more he wished to discuss with her. Snape sat down slowly, keeping eye contact with his young student. Hermione felt like she was under inspection, so she stayed very still and very calm, even though on the inside she was still jumping up and down and screaming.

"So our next topic of discussion is the reason I told you your N.E.W.T scores," Hermione's Professor started slowly. Hermione wanted to smack him; tell him to get on with it already. Instead, she sat as patiently as she could and tried not to move under his close scrutiny. "It's your apprenticeship." Snape finished. Hermione felt like slapping herself, of _course_ that's what he wanted to talk with her about! "We will be needing to start soon. In a fortnight, we should start working again. I've made arrangements with the Headmaster about your sleeping quarters. You will be closer to the dungeons, so you can be closer to the classroom and my lab. There are many things you will need to learn. I'm giving you the utmost responsibility, Miss Granger." Snape eyed Hermione sternly. Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't seem to be following here. What do I have responsibility over?" Hermione asked as politely as she could. Hermione watched her Professor; his eyes seemed to flash for a second. Hermione blinked, and swore the flash was gone once more.

"We are going to work on the curriculum this year… together. You will also be assisting me with my teaching. I have much work to do this year for the Order as well, and I will be needing your…help." Professor Snape seemed to struggle coming out with 'help', seeing as he nearly bit his tongue trying to say the word. Hermione felt her heart soar. She was actually going to be doing something useful this year.

"Professor Snape, I cannot tell you what an honor this is." Hermione told him quietly, being completely honest. Hermione stood, and watched her Professor stand as well. She stood calmly while her Professor walked towards her.

"Miss Granger, I have no doubt in my mind that you will do well. It took some time for me to make my decision, and I sincerely hope I do not regret it." Hermione stood still at the hidden compliments in the sentences her Professor spoke. Hermione felt her eyes well with tears slightly, but blinked them away quickly.

"You will not regret this decision, Professor." Hermione promised. Hermione shook her Professor's hand again, and led the way out of the room. Hermione made sure she was composed before they entered the kitchen; no one could know about this yet. She had another two days before the owls came to deliver their scores.

Hermione turned her head to her Professor when they came to the kitchen door. Hermione looked up into his face; and swore he winked at her. Grinning broadly, she noted that Professor Snape's mouth twitched upwards slightly. Clearing his throat softly, Snape entered the kitchen, and Hermione followed.

The rest of their meal went by quickly, and Hermione made her way to her room well after dinner was finished. Nearly everyone stayed around to talk and joke after dinner; the mood a polar opposite of the morning. Hermione smiled fondly when she thought back to dinner, she really enjoyed it. Her mind flipped back to Lucius though, and Hermione felt confused. Why did he leave so abruptly? Shrugging, Hermione undressed and pulled on a tank top and shorts for bed.

Sitting on top of her bed, Hermione pulled her hair off her neck and tied it up. _Really, how can this room get so hot?_ Hermione thought, and laughed it off. She didn't mind the heat, she rather enjoyed it. She relaxed easily, and began reading a new Potions book she picked up a few days before her N.E.W.T's. Having already read the book, Hermione found she was done easily in a few hours. Not being able to sleep and being restless, Hermione left her room after putting a silencing spell on her feet.

Walking down the stairs, Hermione saw that everyone had gone to bed. Thankful for the time alone, Hermione made her way further down to the library. Hermione was disappointed to come across the library doors, and see light creeping through them, and voices coming from inside. Hermione heard muffled sounds of laughter, and wondered who it could possibly be. Knocking sheepishly, Hermione held her breath.

"Enter," Came the voice of none other then Severus Snape. Hermione let go of her breath, and walked in slowly. Hermione's eyes fell to Snape and… Lucius Malfoy. Hermione cursed under her breath. _Damn my luck!_ Hermione yelled in her head.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I just wanted a book I saw in here early. Shan't take me more than a minute to find it." Hermione smiled as sweetly as she could to the men. Lucius' face was emotionless, and to Hermione's surprise, Snape looked fairly amused. Hermione turned quickly to the bookshelf she thought she needed and began flicking through the titles.

The sound of a chair squeaking made Hermione freeze. Professor Snape was beside her then. Hermione almost jumped when she saw him standing beside her. _How does he move so silently?_ She thought to herself.

"Years of practice," Snape whispered to her. Hermione gasped, and scowled at him. Hermione watched her Professor laugh then. Hermione froze again, and listened to his deep laugh. Hermione felt a smile being brought to her face, it was infectious.

"Well," Snape said, a little too loudly, causing Hermione to jump. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Miss Granger, Lucius." Snape then left the room. At the mention of his name, Hermione remembered he was still in the room.

Content with ignoring him, Hermione turned back to the books she was scanning.

"Miss Granger, you are _not_ dressed appropriately." Lucius sneered to her. Hermione turned around to see that Lucius was only a few feet behind her. _Another sneaky one!_ Hermione cursed to herself.

"I'm sorry _Mr. Malfoy_, I thought I was dressing accordingly. You know, it being late and all." Hermione finished, as sweetly as she could. She smiled at him falsely, and turned back to the bookshelves.

"Do not insult me, Miss Granger." Lucius said softly. Hermione snorted, and turned back to face the man standing behind her. Leaning against the bookshelves, Hermione considered this for a second.

"Sorry, _Sir_, I did not intend for such a thing to happen. My humblest apologies," Hermione dripped her words with liquid sugar, and then bowed slightly. She saw Lucius pale with anger, if that was even possible, and take a step towards her.

"Ungrateful little…" Lucius trailed off. Hermione felt her anger flare up.

"What? Come on, finish the sentence." Hermione snapped at him.

"…Wench." Lucius finished slowly. Hermione felt the words bite at her, and she took a step towards him. They were getting closer with almost every word.

"Why you aristocratic, pompous, arrogant jackass!" Hermione hissed to him. Lucius furrowed his eyebrows, and scowled at her. Hermione looked at his hands and saw them clenched, and slightly shaking. Building her courage, she stepped even closer to him.

"You…" Lucius started quietly. Hermione raised her eyebrow to him.

"Bushy haired know it all!" Lucius finished. Hermione stared at him for a second, and then laughed.

"How original, Mr. Malfoy." She laughed sarcastically to the man in front of her. Hermione saw that her laughing was making him angry. Lucius took a step towards her, and he was now right in front of her. Hermione stopped laughing, and suddenly felt very small. She was a good 6 inches shorter then him, and much, much lighter.

"Don't intimidate me you… you peacock!" Hermione said, a little shrilly. It was Lucius' turn to laugh.

"Peacock? How did you come up with _that?_" Lucius mused, still laughing softly.

"Because you're always flaunting your assets!" Hermione told him sternly. She looked up at the man who was in extremely close proximity to her, and she could feel the warmth coming from his body.

"Is that the best you can come up with? You have disappointed me." Lucius said softly. Hermione felt her anger flare up again, and an idea popped into her mind.

"Then you'll be really disappointed with me after this," Hermione whispered. She watched in glee at the look of confusion on Lucius' face as she reached up and snaked her hand around his collarbone to the back of his neck. Hermione felt him stiffen, and she knew she had to act quickly.

Using all her force, Hermione pulled Lucius down to her. She leaned up the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes. Ever so gently Hermione kissed him. She felt Lucius stiffen, and suddenly relax under her hand. Lucius began kissing Hermione back, much to her surprise.

Hermione's mind was racing. She was kissing a man she hated, and the man who hated her in turn, was kissing her back. And gods did it feel good. Hermione felt Lucius' hands move around her. One on her neck, deepening the kiss, and the other came to rest at the small of her back. Gently, Hermione was pulled up against this gorgeous – hated – man of hers.

Not knowing what was going on, Hermione was surprised when she felt the bookshelf push into her back. Gasping against the roughness of bookshelf, Hermione gave Lucius entrance to the mouth he was still kissing. Tentatively, his tongue met hers and they lingered on each other. Hermione involuntarily groaned, and Lucius pressed harder to Hermione.

That was when Hermione knew she had to get away before things got too out of hand. Hermione _felt_ how Lucius was feeling. She knew he was getting as carried away as she was. Ending the kiss, Hermione opened her eyes when Lucius pulled away slowly from her.

Hermione felt herself blush a deep crimson, and managed to squeak out a few words.

"Bed! I need to go to bed!" And she rushed out the library and practically ran to her room.


	7. Apology

To all my readers, I have not updated in a very long time (7 months, I believe) and you all deserve an explanation

To all my readers, I have not updated in a very long time (7 months, I believe) and you all deserve an explanation. Things got hectic with life (as they do), I got working a lot more, and I was finishing up my school. I hope you all can forgive me. In all honesty, my story just slipped away from me. I didn't think it was as good as it should have been, and instead of trying to make it better, I gave up on it. Again, I hope you all can forgive me. I will honestly try my hardest to get working on chapter 7, it WILL be up soon. You may notice a slight change of writing style as well. I hope you are all having a great summer. Take care, and love to you all!


End file.
